


Destinies Intertwined

by FrozenWillow



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Stardew Valley, Love Confessions, Moving, SFW to NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenWillow/pseuds/FrozenWillow
Summary: This story follows Angel, someone who had worked in corporate life until he had read the letter from his recently deceased grandfather, having been given his grandfather's farm. The decision he makes to move there, and the person he meets will change his way of his life for the better and for the best.





	1. The Decision and A Dream

The Corporate Life was extremely boring and depressing, as though Angel as he typed away at the keyboard, sighing softly, before he looked out the window to the rain. It would appear as he would be staying overtime for the fifth time in this week alone. He hadn't noticed that time had flown by, only knowing it was time to go as he looked to the clock in the office before, he packed up and heading off home. When he had arrived home, he saw a letter in the mail. He was reading the letter as he walked inside and then remembered. His grandfather had passed away earlier that month and had given Angel his farm. He looked to the window and his plants as he gulped finally deciding, he knew he wouldn't regret this decision. He packed up his things, quit his jobs and started heading off to Pelican Town, Stardew Valley!

He arrived at the bus stop and was greeted upon by Mayor Lewis and a carpenter named Robin. He spoke with them softly, before being led to where his grandpa's farm was, seeing how the wheat, grass, stones and woods were filling the place to the brim. He was told he would have to take the time to clean this all up as he smiled, waving them goodbye before being gifted a present by Mayor Lewis. He sighed going inside and opening them to see 15 seed packets of parsnip. He happily stretched out as he sighed in relief, before he got up and decided to explore the town. He put his things down and left the farm, making his way through the small path to the town. He looked around, greeting those he saw, as he also made some purchases of some seeds as he thought just parsnips weren't going to be enough.

He turned a corner and saw a saloon and headed in its direction before he slammed into someone, falling back as his glasses fell out of his face as he gasped. "N-no no, I-I am so sorry, I-I wasn't looking where I was going, w-where are my glasses?" He said shyly before he suddenly felt his glasses put on him as he looked up to find a beautiful woman with short blue hair and a beautiful red dress. "Don't worry! It's alright, accidents happen…. wait a minute, you're the new farmer, right? Nice to meet you! Name's Emily and what's yours?" He felt a soft red blush cover his face as he looked to the side softly and lightly, gulping tiny bit  
"my name's Angel, n-nice to meet you, y-yes I'm the new farmer, I-I hope we can get along pretty well." He said shyly as he looked to her as she smiled happily and responded lightly and brightly. "Yeah, I hope so too, if you want something to do, I work at the Saloon until nights, and you can meet a lot of people and have fun too! Plus, we can also talk and have a bit of fun as well!" He listened in, as he smiled and nodded, making his way to the Saloon with Emily, spending the night there and having fun with everyone at the Saloon.

A day had passed since then, and Angel had gotten himself settled in. He had pretty good crops in spring of Parsnips, Cauliflowers, Potato's and Beans! He had been talking and gifting small things to everyone one in town, having made a bit of a name for himself as The Happy Gifter. He had also been able to go into the mines, and mine material and gemstones, which he donated to Gunther in the museum, but for some odd reason, he felt as if he should have kept the gems and so he did. He had a personal chest for them inside of his own house. He finished watering the parsnips as the last of the crops and had fished after receiving the fishing rod a couple days back

He laid in bed, closing his eyes as he fell asleep softly and lightly. He then awoke in his dreams but in some cloud-like areas, looking around before he turned and saw Emily, blushing a tad bit. She walked over and asked how he had gotten here as he answered with a shrug and a rub of his eyes, as he felt himself moving around before suddenly disappearing. Emily smiled softly and lightly as she looked to the sky in the dream softly. Emily soon wakes up and gets out of the bed, smiling softly and lightly as she looked out the window. "It seems out destinies are somehow intertwined, Angel". She said softly to herself before Angel walked in saying hi to her and smiling lightly and softly, the two hanging out for the day after Angel had done his work for the day.


	2. The Past and A Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has successfully moved in, but soon a past starts to haunt him in his dreams, and it starts to affect the way he looks, with only Emily noticing what is happening to him. Will she be able to help him with his own past?

Angel awoke one morning, as he sighed smiling as he saw his cute dog Kain sitting on the end of the bed. He stretched out and looked out the window and saw the rain pouring down softly. He smiled happily as it seemed he wouldn't need to water his crops for today. He grabbed his raincoat and walked out, seeing his crops watered by nature's own watering can. He walked over to the mailbox and saw a letter describing the event coming tomorrow. "Dear Angel, tomorrow starting at 9 am is our Egg Festival, where you can go on an egg hunt to earn rewards! I hope to see you there, signed Mayor Lewis"

He thought for a few moments before he smiled softly and lightly. He grabbed some extra gifts he had and decided to visit town and do his daily gifting routine. He gave gifts to those in Pierre's home and store first then made his way around, even going to go visit that wizard he talked to a while ago. He saw Emily and smiled as he walked to her and went to speak before he slipped and fell harshly unto his back, gasping in pain as he felt the wind knocked out of him. He could barely see as he gasped and groaned in pain, the last thing he could see before he closed his eyes were Haley and Emily worried and trying to pick him up. He awoke harshly as he jumped up, having had a dream he would rather not have had. He looked for his glasses and felt them on a nearby table and soon saw he was inside of Emily and Haley's house. He looked around before he saw both Haley and Emily staring at him. "my head and back hurt what happened?" He asked as both looked to each other. "Well you were coming to see us, and well I think you slipped, fell and hit your head and back pretty hard, we also found this underneath you." They said as they brought out a bag of items as he saw this and groaned out softly losing his smile as he saddened. "I'm so sorry, I had gifts for you guys in there and I was clumsy and fell on them, I'm sorry" He said as they both laughed and smiled a bit as he looked up a bit confused as he saw them smile, before they both looked to him and told him that they didn't care and that it was the thought of him giving them a gift that mattered. He let a soft pink tint cover his face as he smiled and laughed going to get up before he was pushed back down. "nope you're not going anywhere, your resting for a little bit even if we both have to make sure." Emily said with her arms crossed before Haley nodded. "Yeah, you always working your butt off, so take a rest for a bit, also your going to the egg festival tomorrow, even if most of us in town have to drag you." He heard this as he looked away softly and sighed before he smiled. "here I am, was going to give you guys gifts and now look at this, me being given your kindness as a gift" He said as he sighed, seeming as if he would keep the two company and help them for the rest of the day. He soon made his way out and waved goodbye. He made his way home and sighed, seeming so calm and collected on the way there. He walked into his home and sat on the bed before he put his hands over his face, a bright red tint covering it as he looked to the mirror. "I can't believe how clumsy I was during that, oh that was so embarrassing man." He said before heading off to sleep soon after.

He had that same dream once more. He had it again, and it was happening more and more recent after having officially settled into the farm. He got up and saw the time. 8:50 am, he stretched out as he went to start getting dressed before he heard a knock on the door. He was a bit to sleepy and had thought he had put a shirt on himself before going to the door and opening it as he rubbed his eyes softly. "hey Angel! Good Morning, here to pick you up for the…the…u-umm d-did I interrupt something?" A female voice said as he looked up to see a brightly blushing Emily as he looked down as he was only wearing a pair of shorts as he blushed and held up a finger. "G-give me a few minutes." He responded as he closed the door, coming out a few moments later, clothed and ready for the Egg Festival as he pulled his suspenders a bit embarrassed. He looked down softly as he saw Emily look away and speak softly. "Angel, do we need to talk about something? Those scars…" Before she finished, he held up a finger and shook his head softly, as he looked down. "It's a past I want to forget about, lets just celebrate the Egg Festival okay?" He said, making a smile before he made his way through the pathway. Emily looked to him and looked down, thinking to herself softly. She decided to pin it at the bud at a later moment. The Egg Festival continued happily, as did the day. Angel made his way home before he was suddenly stopped by Emily as he froze suddenly. She moved in front of him. "Angel, I'm sorry but…I can't handle this, I want to help you Angel, I saw something, you're in pain, I could see it on your face since yesterday, keeping it inside won't help you." When Emily spoke, he moved his hand and gripped at his arm softly, looking down as he shook softly shaking his head a bit rapidly. "N-no, I don't want to talk to about it…I-I'm not ready to." He said before he suddenly apologized and rapidly made his way to his home, before he had left, Emily could see a tear going down his face. He ran to the farm after crossing the boundary of where the bus stop was and ran into his house and slammed the door shut, shuddering softly and lightly as he slid down softly holding himself as he shook and softly cried. He was able to pull himself to his bed a bit as he soon passed out after having calmed himself down.

After that night, most people hadn't seen Angel in a while, and most were getting worried something happened. Especially Emily who was entirely blaming herself for what had happened. She couldn't handle it anymore. She made her way to the farm, as she saw that the crops had been taken care of a bit, but the grass, stones and wood were starting to build up a bit. She went up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Angel? Are you there?" She asked, but with no response, just nothing. She was getting a bit more worried now as she knocked once more. "Angel, I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have peered and bothered to much about a topic that I had no right to barge into, just please, everyone in town is worried…I'm worried. Please." She said nearly almost crying as he opened the door softly, looking down before she opened the door and hugged him tightly, as he was in complete utter shock, before hugging back and inviting her in softly. He had made some food and tea as he offered her some, Emily thanking him for the food, and talked for a while…a long while. Angel admitting to Emily that what he had done wasn't right and that she was only trying to help because she cared. They spoke about his past, about how he had shut himself out from the world as a child, due to being treated differently for who he was, and how he was scared to be himself, and that the farm had changed a lot of those decisions and fears he had. He got up smiling as they finished soon reaching night as he placed the pots and dishes and utensils into the sink as he looked to the calendar, seeing it was the Flower Dance Festival tomorrow. He turned to the leaving Emily and stopped her, blushing a tad bit as he sighed and gathered his courage. "Hey Emily? Would you…mind being my dance partner tomorrow at the Flower Dance?" He asked blushing brightly and deeply as he looked down, his fingers playing with each other as a nervous tick. She smiled kindly and softly nodding happily. "Yes, that would be plentiful fun Angel, thank you for asking, I hope you know how to dance, if not, Ill make sure you try not to step on my feet's and trip." She teased softly and laughed as he smiled and nodded lightly and softly. "Don't worry, I have a suit picked out anyway, so ill see you tomorrow at the dance." He said as he nodded and smiled waving goodbye as she made her way as he closed the door and blushed brightly. "O-oh my god, I actually asked her, o-oh my god!" He freaked out softly before he readied his bed for the night to sleep. Emily herself was rather surprised that he had grown the courage to ask, having such a soft tint of pink covering her face as she made her way home, arriving and being teased by her sister about it as she went to bed for the night.

The night went by rather quickly, as Angel sighed softly and looked himself in the dark blue suit he had gotten for the dance. He gulped and hoped that he would look good enough. He exited and made his way to the event. A couple of minutes had gone by as he chatted with others before he saw a beautiful gem walk through the flower arch. Emily had worn a beautiful blue dress as she had a tint of red on her face as Angel nearly dropped his drink, Sebastian, Sam and Abigail smirking as they pushed the frozen farmer towards his partner. "W-wow you look…b-beautiful." He said, a much redder tint on his face as Emily smiled and laughed a bit. "thank you, I've been working on it for a while now, and I think you look really good in that dark blue suit, that red blush contrasts it really well." She teased as he blushed a bit brighter as she took his hand, smiling a bit as he soon smiled as well. They both went unto the dance floor and had their fun, dancing with each other and having such a good day for the night. The Flower Dance ended with the usual dance ceremony which was made a bit funnier with Angel having messed up here and then. Emily and Angel made their way home, him having dropped her off as she turned and smiled. "Hey, thank you for dancing with me Angel, it was so much fun, and I'm very glad about it by the way so really, thank you…" He went to leave after smiling and thanking her for the same, before she went over and kissed his cheek as she blushed waving goodbye with that bright positive smile as a massive blush went over his face, a hand coming up to his cheek as he made his way home. He sat on the bed and smiled softly and lightly as he sighed happily. There ended his first season at Pelican Town in Stardew Valley, but also the start of his new life had only just begun.


	3. The Gift Basket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has recently been overworking himself. To Try to get him to stop this, Emily decides to make him a gift basket, but when she finds him in his farm passed out, he is sent to the clinic for overstressing his own body. Emily finds out why he has been overworking and overstressing himself.

Summer had started a bit earlier then expected, and the person it hit the most was Angel, he wasn’t seen as much during the first week of summer. He was also a bit saddened due to the fact of his crops dying the instant it changed to summer. He was seen passing by town here and there, giving his usual gifts or as best as he could. He was dressed and dirtied in such a way, that anyone would think that he was overworking himself, and he was. Everyone was worried about Angel and what his body might go through, especially Emily. She watched from afar as she couldn’t stand watching him push himself past what his body might be able to take. She decided to make a gift basket, and hand it to him to maybe make him take a break, even for a little. She filled the gift basket, with his favorite items: Dark Chocolate, Oranges, Pillows, Books, and even a small cross-stitching kit. She wrapped it in a beautiful red fabric that she had in her room, wanting to be a fashion designer and all. She grabbed the basket and made her way towards his farm. She passed by the bus stop waving at Pam, as she turned to his farm, looking around before she suddenly dropped the basket and nearly screamed as she saw Angel passed out on the ground, axe still in hand beside, she ran over and turned him over, pressing her ear against his chest. She sighed in relief as she heard a heartbeat but soon felt his head so feverishly hot. She ran to get Pam, as well as some help to bring him to Harvey.

Angel opened his eyes slowly, only to awaken to Emily, Haley, Abigail, Mayor Lewis, Harvey and Maru. He looked around softly and tried to sit up, unable to even remotely sit up or have the strength to. Maru came over and lightly pushed him down. “Oh no you don’t, your laying down and resting end of story.” She replied. He had learned never to make her upset or angry after the battery incident, where he had taken a battery from her as a prank, and she nearly hurt him. He held his head softly, as he opened his mouth. “how did I get here? What am I doing here?” He asked, speaking softly as Harvey stepped forward holding a clipboard with the analysis. “Well, it seems that one: your body is undergoing extreme pressure from nonstop working, 2: stress on the muscles is causing them to force themselves more then they should, and 3: it seems you have taken into a fever, chances are you got this fever from the sudden change in seasons, be thankful too, it would be much worse if Emily hadn’t rushed you in with Pam and Mayor Lewis.” He replied as Angel was completely in shock, he doesn’t get sick, and he rarely ever thinks he overworks himself, so for this to happen, he must’ve been so enthralled in his work, but why? Most left but Emily stayed behind to keep Angel company, though she looked upset and angry at him. She got him and gave him a small slap, small tears in her eyes. “If you overwork yourself like this again, ill have to hit you harder so you get the point. Got it?” She said as he nodded softly and wiped her eyes with a soft towel, looking at him. He then responded back after she sat back down and looked at her during his response. “I’m sorry, I just got so enthralled in my work and such, and making something for someone, I completely forgot about my own health.” He explained as Emily pouted more and crossed her arms and started to get a bit angrier. “Now who is so important that you have to risk your health to get items for?!” She nearly yelled as she soon blushed brightly, seeing where his hand was pointing. When she had asked that question, he got a light blush on his face, and moved his hand to point towards Emily, before he himself answered. “you…I was making something for you.” He replied as Emily nearly froze. He was making something and risking his health…for her? She felt bad and so upset that he was putting himself into this situation for her, but…. she felt happy, she could feel her heart skip a beat when he told her it was her; he was making something for. She couldn’t answer, she wasn’t even able to look at him. A couple minutes passed before she pulled a basket from behind her blushing brightly and softly. “I-I made you something as well, in hopes that maybe you would take a break.” She replied bringing the basket to him as he blushed softly and lightly. He gulped a bit as he looked through the basket, seeing oh so many items he loved. He was a bit wide eyed looking at her. “E-Emily, you didn’t have to do this…but…thank you.” He said smiling happily putting the basket down on the table beside him, as he beckoned her over with his finger, as she leaned down. “What’s wrong Ange…” She was cut off and caught off guard. He had leaned up and placed such a soft kiss unto that cheek, causing her entire face to turn bright red as those apples Angel had been growing. He let out a soft smile and couldn’t help but giggle softly. “Thank you for bringing me here...” He said moving to hold her hand before softly going back to sleep. She was left unable to answer, just holding the hand of the person who admitted his feelings to her. She didn’t know what to do!

Weeks passed by this time, as Emily was sitting in her room, tuning her small radio. She went to her parrot, one that had flown into a window, but broken its wing to the point of not being able to fly. She was saddened as she lightly pets him. She would soon hear the door knocking, a bit curious as to who it was. She opened the door to reveal Angel, his face a bit reddened and holding a basket wrapped in beautiful blue gift wrapping. She herself saw it and blushed a bit brightly and deeply. He smiled and walked with her to her room, before she stopped him. “I want to show you something okay?” She replied softly, closing and locking the door behind them as he blushed brightly and deeply. He gulped seeing her go over to the boombox then turned it on. He smiled kindly, as he heard the song start and then soon witnessed her dancing, giving him small butterflies as he saw her sway so beautifully and clap so arithmetically to the song. The dancing ended after 5 minutes as she was panting and breathing heavily a bit. He started to clap happily and smiled brightly, laughing slightly. “That was so awesome! I didn’t know you could dance more then from the Flower Festival!” He replied smiling brightly as he got up and handed her the gift. “I have to head back to the farm as I am clearing some area for more trees, but I wanted to drop this off for you! I hope you like it!” He replied, smiling as he left off. She would open the wrapping to reveal multiple gemstones, surrounded by beautiful blue wool and a beautiful purple cloth, with a note attached to it. “I know you said not to, but I couldn’t help it, you’ve changed my life so much since moving here, and given me a bit of hope for myself, much more then I ever have…thank you Emily.” The note said, as Emily sniffled a bit, she couldn’t believe he had acquired such beautiful gemstones, cloth and wool just for her. She would have to make it up to him, she couldn’t just let him continue to pamper her in such a way. She thought of two things she would do, in the upcoming weeks, as she had a soft smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily decides to invite Angel to her new modeling show in Mayor Lewis's house, but after seeing Angel dress up so amazingly, she decides to tell him something but is soon interrupted. She then gets another chance when she invites him to the Secret Woods, where her and Angel finally confront their feelings.

Winter had soon begun, but this time Angel was prepared and ready for Winter, he planted specialized crops for Winter, such as Winter Berry Seeds, as well as Tree saplings to grow for the entirety of Winter. He awoke the next morning to reveal sudden messages. Most of from Emily, giving him recipes and wool, and then a letter from her, asking him to come to Mayor Lewis’s house today. He was a bit surprised at the sudden asking of the letter, and soon smiled. He placed his crops and watered the best he could, having gained access to the cave with the help of Demetrius, checking in and smiling as he petted some of the fruit bats, giving them some of the fruits they gave him before he went off on his way. He made his way to Mayor Lewis house, before he walked into something so big happening inside, everything was set up like a runway like those model shows he never watched. He scratched his head before he felt a sudden hug from behind, seeing Emily hug him as he smiled lightly. “Hey Emily, what’s going on? What’s with the runway and big room-like box?” He asked as she giggled happily and told him to sit down and watch. He saw her move towards the front and explained what was going on. “alright then! Let’s get this show on the road! Right now, I want all of you to go in and choose whatever clothing you would like to grab and feel free of wearing! There are plenty of options and the likes, so don’t fell upset or bad! Just go and dress up!” She said as one by one everyone went, Abigail wore a suit of armor that killed Angel, as she walked out, him patting her on the back. Mayor Lewis looked like a rich fancy buyer. Shane had put on a full gothic look. Robin put on a beautiful fine dress and let her hair down. Clint was left to go, but after some coaxing, he went on his way, coming out in a cute outfit, which Emily noted softly. Angel sighed softly before Emily looked at him, as he blushed. “what are you waiting for? You have to go too!” She said as she and Abigail pushed him into the room as he looked around. After about 5-7 minutes, he came out in a beautiful blue suit and tie, a wig on his head dyed blue with hints of purple and red on the end, and contacts on his eyes with blue and purple heterochromatic eyes. Emily saw this and blushed deeply as she couldn’t find anything to say, he was like an angel, as well as a star looking at her. Everyone was amazed at how he looked, especially Emily. Everyone left off on their way with their new clothes, before Angel stopped in front of Emily, and blushed softly. “Hey…I have something for you.” He replied taking a beautiful flower bouquet out of a bag, handing it to her smiling kindly and softly. She was blushing brightly at the bouquet, unable to pull herself away from the beautiful dragon lilies and tulips inside. She blushed and gulped deeply. “W-wow Angel, I-I don’t know what to even say, I-it’s so beautiful” She replied and blushed about to say something before Clint burst in, unable to do this, before he sighed softly seeing the two, turning around and saying an indirect congratulations. He left as Emily and Angel were left confused, the two heading to the bar and having fun laughing and telling stories for the rest of the night. 

A couple days have passed by, 12 to be exact, and during those days Angel and Emily could be seen hanging out more and more often. Going shopping and even trying out fabrics and wool stuff together in her room, he even passed out on her and Haley’s couch and would wake up to cook the two of them breakfast, laying it on the table near their bed and leaving to tend to his farm. On one of those days, Emily decided to leave a note, blushing the entire time as Haley had to write it for her, wishing her luck. She ran to his house and mailbox, making sure he wasn’t around and leaving a note in before running back. Angel had just finished inside of the Fruit Bat Cave, before he went and checked the mail soon, he soon read the letter inside, seeing it was from Emily, and asking him to come at night to the Secret Woods at 10 PM. He blushed a bit and decided to do just that. He went into his chests and organized them, going inside and resting for later that night. He went to the Secret Woods and say Emily set up, blushing brightly as he went over. He sat down and booed, seeing Emily get jump scared as he laughed, and Emily playfully hit him. He smiled kindly as he soon spoke softly. “So, this is what you had in mind? Tent? Smores? Under the night sky and full moon? And I thought I planned things well.” He said as she blushed and smiled. “w-well, I thought you would enjoy it. You’ve been so stressed and hardworking, even bringing our community center slowly to life. You deserve this.” She said, before she started to slowly shuffle beside him, getting closer and closer to him, before taking hold of his arm, and hand, and leaning in and kissing his cheek kindly. “and this as well…. Angel. Would you by any chance…like to be together?” She asked as he blushed brightly, gulping a bit before he smiled sweetly and kindly. “Yes, I was honestly going to ask you the same thing.” He said as both laughed lightly and softly, holding each other closer and softly, looking to the campfire, fireflies and moonlight and beautiful stars. They suddenly heard rummaging and noises as they looked over to see a bear. They both jumped and ran into the tent immediately. Emily gulped as she looked around and wide eyed and whispered. “I-I left my sleeping bag out there.” She replied as they both looked at each other blushing as Angel gulped softly. “w-well, y-you can sleep in mine if you want.” He said shyly as he smiled, opening the sleeping bag, as both him and her snuggled into that sleeping bag, and held each other closer and tight, Angel wrapping his hand around her waist and pulling her in closer, moving her head against his shoulder and chest as she blushed, but soon snuggled in happily. The Night was truly amazing and beautiful, for both.


End file.
